Tōshirō Hitsugaya
"Passion gelée" -'' Tite Kubo. '''Tōshirō Hitsugaya' est le capitaine de la Dixième Division du Gotei 13. Son lieutenant est Rangiku Matsumoto. Apparence Tōshirō Hitsugaya est petit, a des yeux turquoise et de courts et pointus cheveux argentés, ce qui tend à attirer l'attention dans le Monde Humain. Il porte un haori standard sans manches avec une ceinture verte autour de ses épaules, tenus ensemble par une agrafe ronde. L'agrafe tient la gaine de son Zanpakutō en place sur son dos et attaché à l'une et l'autre extrémité. Il se promène parfois dans son tabi. Il est relativement jeune par rapport aux autres Shinigamis et a l'apparence d'un enfant. Dans le Monde Humain, il porte une chemise noire sans manches et un pantalon gris. Il a également porté l'uniforme du lycée de Karakura. Personnalité Hitsugaya est généralement mature et sérieux, contrastant avec son lieutenant large-d'esprit, Rangiku Matsumoto. Outre leur différence de personnalités, Rangiku et lui semblent très proches. Tōshirō est connu pour être facilement ennuyé par ceux qui attirent inutilement l'attention sur eux, comme vu lorsqu'il mena le groupe de Shinigamis dans le lycée d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Hitsugaya hait tout ce qui est considéré comme enfantin et également d'être décrit comme quelque chose proche d'un enfant, tel un élève d'école élémentaire. Dans les crédits de fin du OAV Sealed Sword Frenzy, il est dans le Monde réel et porte un uniforme d'écolier, et Hinamori l'empêche de se cacher. Il est très protecteur envers Momo Hinamori, dû au fait qu'ils ont grandi ensemble. Hitsugaya déteste l'été et les temps chauds en général. Il est également connu que les plats préférés de Tōshirō sont les pastèques et les amanattō. Sa grand-mère lui en envoie même occasionnellement dans les quartiers de sa division. Il n'aime pas les kakis secs, une différence de plus entre son lieutenant et lui. Il travaille durement, or son motif semble être que lorsqu'il termine son travail rapidement, il peut profiter de son après-midi. Il croit en le diction "les enfants qui dorment bien, grandissent bien", et espère donc de grandir rapidement, un souhait partagé avec ses subordonnés. Naturellement, ils ne le disent pas devant lui. Pour avoir pratiqué ce dicton pour un moment, il n'a pas vraiment grandi en taille. Hitsugaya est soudain moqué à cause de sa taille par d'autres Shinigamis mais également par des ennemis. Outre leurs plaisanteries, ou peut-être à cause d'elles, Hitsugaya a développé une froide attitude à l'égard de son entourage; il tolère ces plaisanteries et s'en va travailler. Bien qu'il ait montré de la colère envers ces plaisanteries, il n'agit jamais contre celui qui l'a insulté sauf si c'est un ennemi, mais n'a jamais réagit violemment à cause d'elles. La seule chose qu'il ne peut tolérer est de ne pas être adressé comme "Capitaine Hitsugaya", ou d'une manière inappropriée de son nom, étant donné qu'il a travaillé très durement pour ce titre et se met en colère lorsqu'on s'adresse à lui de la sorte. Par coïncidence, il ne s'adresse pourtant pas aux autres officiers avec leurs titres, mais uniquement avec leurs noms de famille. Les personnes qui s'adressent à lui par son prénom sont Ichigo, qui est constamment rappelé de s'adresser à lui correctement, et Hinamori, qui varie de "Hitsugaya-kun" à parfois "Shiro-chan", ce dernier surnom parfois employé par Jūshirō Ukitake, et qui signifie "blanc" - une référence à sa couleur de cheveux. De plus, Karin Kurosaki et ses amis l'appellent par son prénom. Dans certains Shinigami Golden Cup, Ukitake donne à Hitsugaya des bonbons car "Jū'shirō"' et "Tō'shirō"' se ressemblent et parce qu'ils ont tous deux des cheveux blancs. Pendant son duel avec Gin Ichimaru, ce dernier remarqua que Hitsugaya est la réincarnation d'un gardien divin qui ne se réincarne que tous les siècles. Histoire Hitsugaya vient d'une province de Junrinan dans le 1er District de l'Ouest du Rukongai. Là, il vécut avec sa grand-mère et Momo Hinamori. Lorsqu'il fut un jeune enfant, Hitsugaya était un peu "sale gosse" qui aimait manger de la pastèque et se moquait d'Hinamori. Elle l'appelait "Shrio-chan" et il lui répondait en l'appelant "Momo pisseuse au lit". Ils sont des amis proches et Hitsugaya, outre qu'il soit plus jeune et plus petit que son amie, ressent toujours qu'il doit la protéger. Même à un jeune âge non-entraîné, Hitsugaya pouvait entendre l'appel de l'esprit de son Zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru. Lorsqu'Hinamori partit pour devenir une Shinigami, il s'est décrit heureux de la voir partir, même si cela n'était certainement son réel sentiment. Les voisins et amis d'Hinamori avaient peur de lui, même si Hitsugaya ne leur a jamais rien fait. Sa grand-mère et Hinamori étaient les seules qui ne le craignaient pas. Sa personnalité était supposée être "froide comme la glace", et il se demanda souvent si cela était due à son apparence ou à son attitude. Lorsque Momo fut dans l'Académie des Shinigamis pendant cinq ans, il a commencé à remarquer qu'il n'avait pas du tout grandi; les cheveux de son amie poussait rapidement et elle le visitait moins souvent, comme si à présent, elle avait un but dans sa vie. Il remarqua également que sa grand-mère maigrissait beaucoup. Un jour dans un magasin, le vendeur auquel Hitsugaya acheta quelques articles l'a traité avec beaucoup de dédain. Il rencontre Rangiku Matsumoto qui criait sur le vendeur pour avoir été grossier avec Hitsugaya. Lorsque ce dernier se retourna, il est assommé par la poitrine de Rangiku. Elle lui cri alors qu'être allongée là et pleurer n'était pas digne d'un homme, bien que c'était elle qui l'avait assommé. Il se détache alors d'elle et s'enfuit. Plus tard dans la nuit, il a un vif rêve d'un gigantesque, bleu glacé, dragon-serpent avec de larges ailes et une voix en écho. Ce rêve est particulièrement différent de ses anciens rêves. Cette fois-ci, le dragon tenta de lui dire son nom. Hitsugaya ne peut pas l'entendre car sa voix est recouverte par ses fortes ailes. Il se réveille alors dans une sueur froide; il voit alors Rangiku et est surprit de la voir dans sa chambre. Elle lui dit immédiatement d'arrêter de répandre son reiatsu partout lorsqu'il s'endort et lui explique que sa grand-mère semble glacée, ce qui force Hitsugaya à remarquer pour la première fois que la chambre est extrêmement froide. Rangiku lui dit alors qu'il devrait devenir Shinigami, déclarant que les enfants avec un pouvoir aussi puissant que le sien ont besoin d'apprendre comment contrôler leurs pouvoirs. Elle explique que s'il continue dans ce chemin, son pouvoir finira par tuer sa grand-mère. Au début, Hitsugaya n'est pas sûre de ce qu'elle affirme mais elle place calmement sa main sur la poitrine du garçon et lui demande s'il entend une voix l'appelée. Elle lui explique qu'une fois qu'il aurait entendu cette voix, il comprendra comment contrôler son pouvoir. Peu de temps après, il annonce à sa grand-mère ses intentions de devenir Shinigami. A la surprise d'Hitsugaya, elle est heureuse pour lui. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait toujours senti qu'il gardait constamment tout en lui parce qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser, mais agir ainsi ne faisait que du mal à Hitsugaya, et la blessait également. Il part alors pour poursuivre son chemin avec la bénédiction de sa grand-mère. Avec le talent naturel d'Hitsugaya, ce dernier rentre rapidement dans l'Académie des Shinigamis et est diplômé bien tôt en dépit de son âge. Hinamori continue de l'appeler "Shirō-chan" par habitude et également car elle sentait le besoin de le protéger. En raison d'une promesse qu'elle a faite, elle ne commencera à l'appeler "Hitsugaya-kun" après qu'il ait achevé le Shikai de son Zanpakutō et ait été reconnu comme Shinigami. Hautement doué et talentueux, il devint rapidement le plus jeune capitaine du Gotei 13 dans l'entière histoire de la Soul Society. Il est également ami avec Jidanbō Ikkanzaka, le Gardien de la Porte de l'Ouest, qui lui a apprit les "règles de la ville". Sypnosis Arc de la Soul Society Hitsugaya apparait premièrement pendant l'urgente reunion des Capitaines du Gotei 13. Cependant, il declare que comme d'habitude, les vieux hommes s'engagent dans leurs stupides disputes, en reponse aux constantes querelles des autres Capitaines. L'intuition aiguisée et le bon sens de l'observation d'Hitsugaya le mène a suspecter le Capitaine de la 3ième Division, Gin Ichimaru, de preparer quelque chose, étant donné que les circonstances entourant l'exécution de Rukia Kuchiki deviennent de plus en plus compliquées. Il avertit Hinamori de ses suspisions, ce qui inspire la Lieutenante a attaquer Ichimaru, suivant l'apparent meurtre de son Capitaine, Sōsuke Aizen, obligeant Hitsugaya à enfermer en prison Hinamori et Izuru Kira, étant donné que ce dernier s'est battue avec elle afin de proteger son Capitaine. Apres qu'ils soient arrêtés, Hitsugaya demande à Ichimaru s'il comptait tuer Hinamori. Il le dénie calmement, mais Hitsugaya le menace de le tuer si jamais une seule goutte de sang d'Hinamori tombe, le mettant sur le compte du Capitaine de la Troisième Division. Apres qu'Ichimaru relâche Kira de sa cellule, Hitsugaya devient suspicieux et confronte le Lieutenant et le Capitaine ensemble. Il est interrompu par Hinamori, qui, désormais, pense qu'Hitsugaya a assassiné son Capitaine et tente de le tuer. Elle empoigne son epée si fortement que ses mains en saigne. Décidant d'attaquer Ichimaru, Hitsugaya est forcé de frapper Hinamori hors de son chemin, celle-ci se trouvant trop prêt pour qu'il puisse l'éviter. Remarquant l'état de ses mains, Hitsugaya attaque Ichimaru, descellant son Zanpakutō, et prévenant Kira pour qu'il s'en aille (il suggère une distance de douze kilomètres), déclarant qu'il ne peut pas garantir qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Pendant le combat, Hitsugaya réussit à geler le bras gauche d'Ichimaru, le forcant à ouvrir ses yeux et effacer son sourire pour la premiere fois. Piégé par Hitsugaya, il tente de tuer Hinamori, mais son attaque est arrêtée par Rangiku Matsumoto, qui menace de le combattre s'il ne s'arrête pas. Ichimaru regaine alors son Zanpakutō et disparait. Voyant à quel point l'exécution de Rukia devient destructive et désormais fermement certain qu'Ichimaru est celui derrière tout cela, Hitsugaya commence à se demander quels recents évènements sont vrais et lesquels sont faux. Matsumoto et lui sont interrompus par un Jigokuchō, annoncant que l'exécution de Rukia est avancée, une fois de plus, au lendemain. Hitsugaya est résolu à arrêter l'exécution et perturber les plans d'Ichimaru, en appelant directement aux 46 Bureaux de Chūō. En arrivant au Central Souterrain de l'Assemblée du Hall, ils decouvrent que les 46 membres sont morts. Hitsugaya en vient à la conclusion qu'ils doivent être morts depuis au moins deux jours. De plus, les treize sceaux de protection sont toujours actifs et il n'y a aucun signe d'intrusion. Hitsugaya réalise alors que l'unique possible scénario est qu'ils furent tués avant qu'ils soient sceller dans leurs quartiers et que tous les récents ordres donnés sont faux. Il réalise également qu'Ichimaru n'aurait pas pu élaborer un tel complot seul. Kira interrompt alors le Capitaine et sa Lieutenante, et ces derniers le prennent en chasse. Lorsqu'Hitsugaya demande à Kira s'il est derrière la mort des 46; il le dénie, et déclare qu'il est arrivé juste après eux. Il l'informe également qu'au lieu de le pourchasser, il devrait plutot protéger Hinamori, expliquant qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à se libérer de sa cellule et de la barrière qu'Hitsugaya a installé. Réalisant qu'Hinamori les a suivit, Hitsugaya revient sur ses pas et ordonne à Matsumoto de s'occuper de Kira. Hitsugaya revient aux 46 Bureaux de Chūō et découvre Aizen vivant. Êxtremement confus, il est d'autant plus surpris de trouver Aizen et Ichimaru ensemble, déclarant que les forces de la Soul Society sont leurs ennemis. Hitsugaya decouvre Hinamori blessée, et demande depuis quand Aizen et Ichimaru travaillent ensemble, Aizen repondant qu'ils ont toujours été camarades. Depuis qu'il devint Capitaine, Aizen déclare qu'il a toujours considéré Ichimaru comme son subordonné. Hitsugaya déclare ensuite qu'Aizen a déçu tout le monde depuis le début. Aizen explique alors que l'admiration est la chose la plus lointaine de la compréhension. Hitsugaya décide de tuer Aizen pour sa trahison et descelle son Bankai. Il poignarde alors Aizen, mais réalise trop tard que ce n'était qu'une illusion du Shikai d'Aizen, permettant à ce dernier d'infliger un coup critique à Hitsugaya. Après l'épreuve, Retsu Unohana, Capitaine de la Quatrième Division, apparait alors et confronte Aizen qui s'est échappé. Elle donne ensuite les premiers soins à Hitsugaya et Hinamori. Unohana prend sur elle-même afin d'initier personnellement une chirurgie d'urgence sur Hitsugaya et Hinamori. Ils se trouvent dans un état stable avec la lieutenant Kotetsu administrant leurs traitements après-procédures après l'évasion d'Aizen de la Soul Society. Hitsugaya est plus tard vu complêtement guerri et surveillant une Hinamori encore en convalescence et inconsciente. Arc des Bounts (hors-série) Pendant l'invasion des Bounts dans le Monde Humain, Hitsugaya rassemble son équipe dans le but d'aider Ichigo Kurosaki à protéger Karakura Town. Lorsque les Bounts envahirent la Soul Society, Hitsugaya, ainsi que Matsumoto et Renji Abarai, sont mis au courant à propos d'une probable activité d'un Bount dans une forêt dans le Rukongai. Le Bount, cependant, s'est enfui avant qu'ils n'atteignent la foret. Hitsugaya est néanmoins confronté à Maki Ichinose, avec Abarai, Matsumoto, Ichigo et Yasutora "Chad" Sado. Au moment où Ichinose attaqua Chad, le Capitaine de la 11ième Division, Kenpachi Zaraki, bloqua son attaque. Ce dernier informe Hitsugaya qu'il doit regrouper les autres et arrêter Jin Kariya avant que celui-ci n'envahisse le Seireitei. Il est présent lors d'une réunion des Capitaines où le Capitaine-Commandant fait un compte rendu sur la situation au Capitaine Soifon. Peu après, une dispute survient entre Hitsugaya et le Capitaine de la Douzième Division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, ce dernier tentant de placer la faute sur Hitsugaya. Le Capitaine de la 8ième Division, Shunsui Kyōraku, prend la défense d'Hitsugaya, notant que le problème des Bounts envahissant la Soul Society est causé par la 12ième Division. Malgré son aide, le Capitaine-Commandant enlève à Hitsugaya la responsabilité des forces defensives. Plus tard, Hitsugaya confronte le Bount Gō Koga, qui avait vaincu beaucoup de membres de la Dixième Division. Le Bount descelle alors sa Poupée Dalk. Le Shikai d'Hitsugaya gèle facilement et détruit Dalk, et peu après, Koga descelle la vraie forme de Dalk, une Hâche de Combat. En réponse à ceci, Hitsugaya descelle son Bankai. Les deux s'affrontent et Koga reçoit beaucoup de graves blessures ce qui le force à absorber beaucoup de Particules Spirituelles pour se soigner, or son corps commence à les rejeter. Dans une dernière tentative désespérée, Koga tente de donner un coup fatal à Hitsugaya, mais s'en prend un à la place. Hitsugaya ordonne à sa Division de donner un enterrement approprié, ne réalisant pas que Koga à survécu. Arc des Arrancars Hitsugaya mène un groupe de Shinigamis assignés à proteger la ville de Karakura Town contre la menace des Arrancars, habillés en tant qu'etudiants dans l'ecole d'Ichigo. Hitsugaya explique à Ichigo le danger que représentent les Arrancars pour la Soul Society. Lorsque le groupe d'Arrancars de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez attaque, Hitsugaya affronte Shawlong Kūfang. Ce dernier prend aisément l'avantage, même contre Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, les attaques d'Hitsugaya n'ayant pas grand effet sur l'Arrancar. Peu après, Shawlong conclut que tuer un Capitaine en Bankai est beaucoup mieux que tuer un faible Capitaine, relâche son Resurrección et blesse sérieusement Hitsugaya. Shawlong utilise ensuite ses longues griffes afin de couper l'une des ailes de glace d'Hitsugaya et explique la verité à propos des Arrancars et Espadas. La Soul Society accepte finalement de relâcher les limites des Shinigamis, autorisant Hitsugaya à combattre avec le maximum de ses forces. Shawlong demande alors ce qu'est leurs limites, Hitsugaya répondant que grace à elles, les forces des Capitaines et Lieutenants entrant dans le Monde Humain sont réduites à 20% de leurs vraies forces. Hitsugaya prépare alors sa technique "Ryusenken" sur Shawlong, ce dernier clamant le retrait de son équipe, mais est attrapé et gelé dans le noyau de l'attaque. Cependant, juste après la defaite de Shawlong, Hitsugaya s'évanouit, épuisé, à cause de ses sévères blessures. Hitsugaya est vu plus tard parlant à travers un écran avec Yamamoto qui donne un compte rendu des plans d'Aizen concernant la Clé du Roi, puis autorise Hinamori à parler. Hitsugaya est surpris de la voir debout et demande si elle ne devrait pas plutôt se reposer. Elle tente de le persuader qu'elle va bien, bien qu'elle ne le semble pas vraiment. Elle s'excuse également pour ne pas avoir crû en lui et pour l'avoir attaqué. Hitsugaya lui dit ne pas s'en faire, déclarant qu'il a déja oublié, et lui conseille de retourner se coucher afin de se débarasser de ses cernes. Hinamori le remercie de la pardonner, et Hitsugaya plaisante en lui disant qu'elle a l'air d'un enfant, et que si elle ne dort pas, elle ne grandira plus. Hinamori lui cri dessus, déclarant qu'il est mal placé pour parler de croissance. Il la coupe alors, lui rapellant qu'elle ne doit pas l'appeler "Hitsugaya-kun" mais "Capitaine Hitsugaya". Elle demande ensuite sérieusement si Hitsugaya va combattre Aizen. Il lui répond que oui, et elle lui demande s'il compte tuer Aizen, l'implorant de le sauver. Elle explique qu'elle comprend que ce que fait Aizen est mal, mais elle parie qu'il a une bonne raison. Elle est certaine qu'Ichimaru ou quelque d'autre le force à s'engager dans ses actions. Elle est alors rapidement rendue inconsciente par Yamamoto, à qui il remet ses soins à son lieutenant, Chōjiro Sasakibe. Celui-ci s'excusant et déclarant qu'il ne faisait que respecter son souhait de parler, mais il était peut-etre trop tôt. Hitsugaya est alors irrité par l'état qu'Aizen a laissé Hinamori. Quelque temps plus tard, la ville de Karakura Town est attaquée pour la seconde fois par des Arrancars. Hitsugaya affronte alors le Dixième Espada Yammy Riyalgo. Le Shikai d'Hitsugaya gèle l'Espada, celui-ci se libérant néanmoins rapidement. Yammy note que son attaque était plutot "rafraîchissante". Hitsugaya réalise alors que même son Shikai en force maximale n'est pas suffisant pour tuer l'Espada. Leur combat est interrompu par le Sixième Espada Luppi, qui insiste à combattre tous les opposants a la fois, et relâche son Resurrección. Relâchant son Bankai, il est d'abord incapable de se défendre contre les attaques de Luppi, étant frappé à terre d'un seul coup, mais revient avec son Bankai en parfait état et explique ses capacités. L'inattention de Luppi donna à Hitsugaya suffisemment de temps pour élaborer son attaque finale, Sennen Hyōrō, et sauver ses subordonnés. Luppi échappe à la mort grace au Negación, et jure de tuer Hitsugaya. En apprenant qu'Orihime Inoue a suivi les Arrancars au Hueco Mundo, Hitsugaya et son équipe reviennent à la Soul Society pour aider à préparer la guerre contre Aizen. Arc du Nouveau Capitaine, Shūsuke Amagai (hors-série) Hitsugaya est vu en train de travailler sur des papiers lorsque Matsumoto lui demande s'il a entendu parler du nouveau Capitaine de la Troisième Division. Hitsugaya continue de travailler et lui répond qu'étant donné qu'il est un Capitaine, il est évident qu'il est au courant. Lorsque Matsumoto commence à se demander quand Kira maîtrisera son Bankai, Hitsugaya lui dit que ce n'est pas Kira et qu'il ne sait pas l'identité du nouveau Capitaine. Irrité, il coupe ensuite court à la conversation, disant qu'ils le découvriront demain et déclare qu'elle devrait plutôt remplir ses papiers. Il est plus tard présent à la cérémonie du nouveau Capitaine de la Troisième Division, Shūsuke Amagai. Après que la cérémonie s'est terminée, il quitte clairement la salle aux côtés des autres capitaines. Dès que Ichigo Kurosaki et Rukia Kuchiki entrent plus tard dans la Soul Society afin de sauver Rurichiyo Kasumiōji, le reste du Gotei 13 est mis en alerte pour les arrêter, suspectant qu'ils veuillent enlever ou bien même assassiner la jeune noble. Hitsugaya et sa division sont alors assignés à surveiller le manoir des Kasumioji. Même si Ichigo est caché, Hitsugaya arrive à sentir sa force spirituelle et lui dit de se montrer. Rukia lui demande alors de les laisser s'expliquer, mais Hitsugaya l'assure qu'ils s'expliqueront après qu'il les aura conduit au Capitaine-Commandant. Alors que la discussion commençait à peine, le Capitaine Amagai apparait alors et Hitsugaya est surpris de le voir aux côtés d'Ichigo. Amagai sort son Zanpakutō et attaque alors Hitsugaya, qui le bloque et lui demande de se retirer, mais Amagai refuse. Hitsugaya lui dit parce qu'il est un capitaine qu'il ne peut pas retenir face à lui, relâche son shikai et l'attaque, mais Amagai relâche aussi son Shikai et leurs contre-attaques causent une impasse. Byakuya Kuchiki apparait lors du combat entre Shūsuke Amagai et Hitsugaya et informe qu'il fut donné l'ordre de mettre le Clan Kasumioji sous arrêt. Il ajoute qu'il y a de claires évidences qu'ils ont commis une trahison. Peu après, Hitsugaya et Byakuya attendent au sommet d'un toit lorsque la Lieutenante de la Dixième Division, Rangiku Matsumoto, arrive et demande ce qui se passe. Hitsugaya lui indique que la stratégie qu'ils utilisent a été mise en place par le Capitaine-Commandant. Byakuya explique davantage que, étant donné que le Clan Kasumiōji est une famille noble avec un statut spécial, le Gotei 13 ne pourrait jamais interférer avec eux, sauf s'ils violent une loi grave. Il apparait plus tard avec le reste du Gotei 13 près du combat d'Ichigo contre Amagai, observant tandis qu'Amagai va et tente d'attaquer le Capitaine-Commandant Yamamoto. Il est témoin aux explications de Yoruichi racontant les détails derrière ce qui est vraiment arrivé au père d'Amagai, il y a des années, sous les ordres du Capitaine-Commandant. Hitsugaya et les autres assistent au suicide d'Amagai en raison de ses actes honteux. Arc du Faux Karakura Town Lorsqu'Aizen et ses trois plus puissants Espadas attaquent la fausse ville de Karakura Town, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, ainsi que tous les Capitaines a l'exeption de ceux dans le Hueco Mundo et certains Lieutenants, sont vus attendant l'arrivée d'Aizen. Apres la defaite de la Fraccion de Baraggan Luisenbarn, tous les Shinigamis restants et tous les Arrancars restants s'affrontent en guerre ouverte. Hitsugaya et Matsumoto confrontent alors Tia Harribel et sa Fraccion. Matsumoto propose à Hitsugaya de prendre les trois Fraccions afin qu'il puisse combattre l'Espada sans être interrompu. Lorsqu'Hinamori prend part au combat, Hitsugaya a un flashback de quand Hinamori l'implore de sauver Aizen, jusqu'à ce que Harribel lui demande pourquoi son reiatsu etait désordonné. Il lui répond qu'il ne comprend pas de quoi elle parle, bien qu'il se demande ce que fait Hinamori sur le champ de bataille. Le combat d'Hitsugaya contre Harribel semble prendre une tournure differente lorsque cette dernière sent la mort de ses Fraccions. Harribel prend légèrement l'avantage, et ouvre son gilet, révélant son rang en tant que 3ième Espada qui est tatoué sur son sein droit. Hitsugaya est choqué de découvrir qu'elle n'est que 3ième considérant sa grande force. Lorsqu'elle le raille qu'elle n'a pas encore montrée toute sa force, Hitsugaya utilise rapidement son Bankai, tentant de la déstabiliser. Harribel se précipite alors sur lui et commença son attaque tandis qu'ils se rapprochent et croisent leurs lames. Durant cette rencontre, Harribel envoie Tōshirō à terre, le raillant en demandant "si cela est la vraie force d'un Capitaine". Elle lui promit qu'elle mettrait fin à cette bataille et relâche son Resurrección. Après l'invocation, Tōshirō nota que son apparence n'a pas change autant qu'il l'avait predit, mais que la sous-estimer serait une fatale erreur. Avant même qu'il puisse s'en apercevoir, Harribel trancha le côté droit depuis l'épaule d'Hitsugaya. Le croyant vaincu, elle tourne son attention sur le Capitaine-Commandant, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse entreprendre quoi que ce soit contre lui, elle est attaquée par un assaillant inconnu. Harribel l'esquiva et aperçu que c'est un Hitsugaya non-blessé. Confuse, elle se retourne et découvre qu'elle a tranchée un clone de glace. Hitsugaya explique qu'il ne peut utiliser cette technique qu'une seule fois et qu'il attendait pour l'utiliser plus tard, or la soudaine montée en pouvoir et en vitesse d'Harribel n'étaient pas prévue. Il déclare également qu'il ne faut sous-estimer la force d'un Capitaine. Au cours de leur combat, Hitsugaya l'informe qu'il peut utiliser autant d'eau qu'il le souhaite, lui disant qu'elle ne pourra jamais l'atteindre. Hitsugaya attaque alors Harribel. Harribel fond alors la glace d'Hitsugaya pour la transformer en eau, renversant la situation, et lui dicte la loi de la bataille. Elle l'attaque ensuite avec sa glace fondue. Leurs échanges d'attaques continuent et Hitsugaya dicte une autre loi de la bataille. Harribel lui envoie alors un Cero, et Hitsugaya note qu'il était plutôt faible. Il conclut que la raison pour laquelle son Cero était faible est qu'ils attendent tous les deux que l'un d'eux donne un coup décisif. Hitsugaya explique ensuite qu'il n'a pas à attendre pour avoir de l'eau à sa disposition, son Zanpakutō étant le plus puissant Zanpakutō de glace, déclarant que toute l'eau est son arme et que tous les cieux sont sous son contrôle. Il révèle alors une technique encore jamais vue: Hyōten Hyakkasō. Hitsugaya demande ensuite le nom de l'Espada, dans lequel elle répond au nom de Tia Harribel. Hitsugaya l'informe de son nom et rang avant de l'attaquer de nouveau. Le ciel s'obscursissant, des flocons de neige commencent à tomber. Harribel tente de fondre la neige avec sa technique Hirviendo, mais au moment ou son épée touche la neige, des fleurs de glace fleurissent sur son corps. Hitsugaya déclare alors qu'une fois que les cent fleurs de glace fleuriront, elle mourra, et est désolé, mais il ne peut la laisser se venger pour la mort de ses subordonées. Voyant Une enorme creature émergeant du Garganta avec Wonderweiss, Hitsugaya est témoin des évèenements qui prirent place. Wonderweiss pousse un cri strident qui brise le pilier de glace dans lequel est piegée Harribel. Celle-ci se libérée et jette un regard noir sur un Hitsugaya surpris. Hitsugaya est alerté de la présence d'Aizen lorsqu la céature Hollow géante éteigna la prison de feu dans lequel lui, Gin et Tōsen furent emprisonnés. Lorsque les Vizards arrivent, Hitsugaya n'a aucune idée de qui ils peuvent bien s'agir. Hitsugaya est plus tard choqué par le nombre énorme de menos de classe Gillian sortant de la bouche du Hollow géant. Après que les Vizards révélaient leurs masques et tuaient aisément les Gillians, Hitsugaya commenta à quel point ils sont forts. Pendant qu'il contempla la déclaration de Komamura de se battre aux côtés des Vizards, Harribel tente d'attaquer Hitsugaya pendant que celui-ci a le dos tourné. La sentant, il précipite sa main sur son Zanpakutō, mais les Vizards Lisa Yadōmaru et Hiyori Sarugaki interviennent et rejettent l'attaque avant qu'Hitsugaya ait le temps de dégainer son Zanpakutō. Suivant ceci, il note qu'il ne semble pas y avoir de temps pour juger si les Vizards sont des alliés ou des ennemis, et décide de se battre avec eux également. Hitsugaya demande à Hiyori s'il peut lui poser une question, mais elle lui répond qu'elle ne compte pas lui dévoiler leurs identités. Il lui dit que cela ne le dérange pas, et qu'il voulait lui demander une faveur. Il leur demande si elles peuvent s'occuper d'Harribel étant donné qu'il veut aller combattre Aizen. Hiyori commence alors à lui crier dessus, lui demandant s'il était fou puisque les Vizards veulent tuer Aizen aussi et qu'il était déjà en train de combattre l'Espada avant leur arrivée. Hitsugaya réalise qu'il agissait de façon irrationnel et qu'il paniquait. Hiyori continue de hurler après lui jusqu'à qu'il s'excuse à elle et lui demande comment un enfant comme lui peut être Capitaine. Lorsqu'elle le traite de "nain", Hitsugaya l'attrape par le col du cou et lui crie qu'elle est plus petite que lui. Leur dispute continue jusqu'a qu'ils furent distraient par Lisa qui se précipite sur Harribel seule. Lui, Hiyori et Lisa attaquent Harribel avec leurs Shikais qui créent une énorme explosion. Cependant, leur combat est interrompu par l'intervention d'Aizen qui tranche Harribel. Choqué, Hitsugaya observe son adversaire tuée par Aizen qui défi désormais tous les Shinigamis et Vizards restants. Hitsugaya est vu avec quelques Capitaines et Vizards inoccupés qui protègent Ichigo Kurosaki d'Aizen et de son Shikai. Tōshirō est le premier à attaquer, clamant que si personne ne se décide d'attaquer, le combat ne commencera jamais. Il dénie la raillerie d'Aizen sur le fait qu'il soit insouciant, déclarant que causant ses adversaires à manquer leurs opportunités à attaquer est l'une des specialités d'Aizen. Alors que Kyoraku attaque alors le flanc d'Aizen, ce dernier complimente Hitsugaya pour être au moins assez sage pour ne pas l'attaquer seul. Hitsugaya lui demande ce qu'il a dit précédemment, à propos des épées dépourvues de haine sont pareilles à des aigles sans ailes, et ensuite déclare que placer seulement de la responsabilité dans les lames est ce que veut dire être Capitaine. Les Capitaines ne balancent pas des sabres pleins de haine et dit à Aizen qu'il n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour être Capitaine. Aizen retorque que c'est amusant d'entendre de tels mots de sa part, étant donné qu'Hitsugaya est le Capitaine qui possède le plus de haine en lui que tous les autres Capitaines après ce qui est arrivé à Hinamori. Alors que Kyoraku attaque une fois de plus, et Hitsugaya relâche son Bankai et admet que son épée est pleine de haine. Il dit à Aizen qu'il est venu à Karakura Town pour le tuer. Après ses aveux pour sa lame rempli de haine, Hitsugaya déclare ses motivations: "Je me fiche de perdre mon poste de Capitaine, si cela me permet de te tuer". Il avertit Aizen de se préparer et commence à attaquer, mais sans succès. Après avoir echoué son attaque, Komamura et Love attaquent ensemble Aizen. Komamura s'excuse pour leur intervention, mais Hitsugaya l'informe qu'il n'a jamais compté se battre seul. Soifon attaque alors, et Hitsugaya réussit à geler le bras et le Zanpakutō de Sōsuke, à sa plus grande surprise. Après que Aizen est attaqué par Soifon et Shunsui, Hitsugaya déclare que tout est termine et se précipite sur lui. Ce dernier note qu'il est trop jeune et qu'il se precipite trop, ce qui est son plus grand défaut. À ce moment, il remarque que Shinji Hirako, se tenant d'un côté, à relâcher son Shikai, Sakanade et sourit. Aizen réalise trop tard qu'il a déjà été affecté par le Shikai de Shinji et sa capacité à inverser tous les sens, rendant l'attaque d'Hitsugaya de dos et non de face, ce qui lui permet de poignarder Aizen dans le dos. Lorsqu'Ichigo crie sur les Shinigamis et Vizards, leur demandant ce qu'ils font, Tōshirō realise avec horreur qu'il n'a pas poignarder Aizen mais Hinamori. La portant un moment, il pousse alors un hurlement de rage après avoir entendu Hinamori dire "Shiro-chan... Pourquoi ?", et se précipite une fois de plus sur Aizen. Pendant que Shunsui lui dit d'attendre, Aizen profite complètement de la rage aveugle d'Hitsugaya pour le trancher lui, ainsi que les adversaires environants. Cette attaque causa Hitsugaya à perdre son bras gauche et la majorité de sa jambe gauche et commença à tomber dans la ville en-dessous de lui. Après que ceci soit arrivé, Aizen déclare à lui et aux autres Shinigamis vaincus qu'il les laisse vivre pour qu'ils assistent à la conclusion de cette guerre. Arc du Conte Inconnu des Zanpakutōs (hors-série) Hitsugaya est vu premièrement dans les quartiers de la Dixième Division, tentant de communiquer avec son Zanpakutō dans son monde interieur, mais Hyōrinmaru le repousse quelque peu après son arrivée, à sa plus grande confusion. Il est ensuite interrompu par du chahut causé par Rangiku Matsumoto, sa lieutenante. Lorsque Hitsugaya rentre à l'intérieur, il demande à Rangiku quel est le problème et elle explique qu'elle n'arrive pas a desceller son Zanpakutō. Ils sont alors interrompus par les lieutenants de la Quatrième Division, Isane Kotetsu, et Momo Hinamori de la 5ième Division. Lorsque Isane demande à Rangiku quel est le problème avec son Zanpakutō, Rangiku explique son problème et comment ça la frustre, mais Momo lui dit d'être plus compatissante et d'ouvrir son cœur puisqu'elle est proche de son propre Zanpakutō au point qu'ils se sentent mutuellement l'un pour l'autre. Hitsugaya est quelque peu surpris, mais il est interrompu par Isane qui informe alors qu'elle n'arrive pas à desceller son Zanpakutō également, interpellant Hitsugaya par l'étrange coïncidence. Plus tard, il quitte et réfléchit à la possibilité de ce qui était entrain de se produire. Hitsugaya est appellé par un Jigokuchō à une urgente réunion des Capitaines par le Capitaine-Commandant. En arrivant, Yamamoto est absent. Le lieutenant de la Première Division, Chōjirō Sasakibe, apparaît blessé et s'évanouit et un personnage mystérieux apparaît alors, qui annonce que le Capitaine-Commandant ne sera pas à la réunion, alarmant tout le monde présent. Il est parmi les autres lorsque le Zanpakutō du Capitaine Sajin Komamura se retourna contre lui. C'est alors que Muramasa révèle qu'il a libéré les esprits des Zanpakutōs du controle de leurs Shinigamis. Muramasa appelle les Zanpakutōs à lui et Hitsugaya est le premier à réaliser que les Zanpakutōs se sont matérialisés. Il est notamment très surpris lorsque Hyōrinmaru se matérialise et se fraille un chemin jusqu'à Muramasa, passant près d'Hitsugaya. Une bataille prend alors place entre les Zanpakutōs et les Shinigamis, et Hitsugaya combat Senbonzakura, mais est rapidement poussé en arrière. Il confronte plus tard Hyōrinmaru, qui s'avère souffrir d'amnésie lorsque l'esprit Zanpakutō s'attaqua à Ichigo et tenta de le tuer. Hitsugaya l'informe de son nom et de la personne à laquelle il appartient. Hitsugaya est choqué lorsque Hyōrinmaru refuse de le croire, clamant qu'un enfant comme lui ne peut pas être son maître, mais Hitsugaya insiste que c'est vrai. Pour trouver la vérité, ils commencent alors à se battre, le combat tournant rapidement en la faveur d'Hyōrinmaru. Lorsque Hitsugaya lui demande quel est son but instinctif, Hyōrinmaru lui répond qu'il cherche l'endroit auquel il appartient. Un bref flashback montrant la première rencontre entre Hitsugaya et Hyorinmaru apparait. Ayant connu la douleur de ne pas arriver à se faire sa place parmi les autres, Hitsugaya est determiné à faire entendre raison à Hyōrinmaru et retrouve les pouvoirs de son Zanpakutō, prouvant finalement qu'il est le maître de Hyōrinmaru, et permettant à ce dernier à se debarasser des liens de Muramasa et de retourner auprès d'Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya est vu se reposant dans les quartiers de la Quatrième Division. Il se réveille, sentant les combats Shinigamis contre Zanpakutōs environants, et tente de se lever. Cependant, Hyōrinmaru lui dit de ne pas se forcer et de faire confiance en ses camarades Shinigamis. Hyōrinmaru remarque plus tard que Hitsugaya a prouvé que la rébellion des Zanpakutōs n'est pas suffisante pour détruire les Shinigamis. Hitsugaya est ensuite présent pour aider Ichigo lorsque Ryūjin Jakka, sous l'influence de Muramasa, tente de l'attaquer lors de son évasion de sa prison de feu. Lui, avec l'aide Hyōrinmaru, aide alors Ichigo à s'échapper complètement de Ryūjin Jakka en gèlant le feu assez longtemps pour qu'ichigo puisse s'enfuir. Ensuite, il apparaît dans le Monde Humain avec plusieurs Shinigami et leurs esprits Zanpakutō respectifs, prêts à aider Ichigo dans sa lutte contre Muramasa. Avec Hyōrinmaru, Hitsugaya commence à détruire les Gillians entourant la forme transformée de Muramasa. Le Garganta de Muramasa permet à d'innombrables Gillians de faire leurs apparitions. Hitsugaya, avec l'aide de son Bankai, se joint avec ses alliés dans un pari pour fermer le Garganta en combinant leur reiatsu et forçant le portail à se fermer. Puis Hitsugaya revient pour s'occuper des Gillians restants. Par la suite, le dôme de Muramasa s'éffrondre, avec Ichigo qui émerge en tant que vainqueur de ce combat. Arc des Épées Bestiales (hors-série) Afin de récupérer après le chaos causé par Muramasa, le Gotei 13 est autorisé à se reposer et organiser des fêtes pour un jour. Au plus grand chagrin d'Hitsugaya, sa Division a perdu de contrôle, ayant pour résultat beaucoup de soldats tombant dans l'inconscience après avoir bu un peu trop. Hitsugaya veille sur la fête, tenue à la demande de Rukia Kuchiki et Sode no Shirayuki, dans l'espoir que ça pourrait attirer un des Tōjū qui avaient attaqué plus tôt le Manoir Kuchiki. Plus tard, Hitsugaya est assigné à se rendre au Monde Humain pour attraper un Tōjū qui s'est échappé. Apres avoir rencontré Ichigo et lui avoir expliqué la situation, ils commencent à chercher les épées folles. À son plus grand chagrin, Rangiku décide de le suivre afin de l'aider (et exploiter la chance d'avoir du plaisir dans le Monde Humain). Plus tard, Hitsugaya trouve Ichigo entrain de combattre un Tōjū à l'apparence d'un Hollow. Alors que Ichigo bloque son Cero, Hitsugaya le tue en le gélant et en le faisant éclater. Il remarque ensuite que ce Tōjū était plus dangereux que les autres, étant donné que sa fusion avec un Hollow le transformait en une forme beaucoup plus dangereuse.. Aptitudes et Compétences Maitre en l'art du maniement de l'epee: Hitsugaya est tres doue quant au maniement de l'epee, capable d'utiliser sa taille pour contrer et maneuvrer son adversaire. Ses competences en maniement de l'epee sont evidents par le fait qu'il est le plus jeune Capitaine et donc le plus jeune a avoir achever son Bankai. Il n'a de plus pas besoin d'utiliser meme son Shikai, ses capacites en maniement de l'epee amplement suffisants dans certains combats. Enfant genie: Certainement le trait le plus etonnant chez Hitsugaya est son intuition et naturelle intelligence. Il est probablement le Shinigami le plus doue avec Kisuke Urahara, comme vu lorsqu'il entra dans l'Academie des Shinigamis des son premier examen, et sortant de cette Academie apres seulement un an et avec les plus hautes notes, et ensuite devenant le plus jeune Capitaine de l'histoire de la Soul Society. Abarai et Iba l'ont appele un "enfant genie" et Ichimaru un guardien celeste qui se reincarme tous les siecles. Il fut le premier a suspecter Ichimaru de trahison et qu'il y avait des chose cachees derriere l'execution de Rukia. Kyoraku, un des plus experimentes et puissants Shinigamis, affirme que dans cent ans, Hitsugaya pourrait le surpasser. Immense force spirituelle: La force spirituelle d'Hitsugaya a le meme effet que son Zanpakuto etant donne qu'elle represente l'element elementaire de la glace. Sa pression spirituelle est connue comme tres large et "froide". Avant meme qu'il ne devienne Shinigami, sa pression spirituelle etait immense et incontrolable, tout comme celle d'Ichigo, et causait les personnes autour de lui a geler, notamment sa grand-mere. Sa froide force spirituelle reflete egalement son attitude. Il est egalement le Shinigami le plus jeune ayant atteint le Bankai. Il eut meme des visions de Hyorinmaru avant meme d'entrer dans l'Academie des Shinigamis. Il est egalement capable de tres bien cacher sa presence, surprenant a plusieurs reprises Hinamori et Matsumoto en apparaissant subitement. Importante durabilite: En depit de son jeune et maigre apparence, Hitsugaya a demontre qu'il est un combattant endurant. Il survecu aux attaques de Shawlong Kufang alors qu'il ne possedait que 20% de ses veritables forces. Expert strategiste & tacticien: Malgre son jeune age, Hitsugaya a montre a plusieurs reprises d'excellents instincts et intuitions en combat. Il est generalement au courant de tout ce qui l'entoure. Il put discerner qu'Ichimaru cachait quelque chose, bien qu'il ne put pas deviner qu'Aizen avait trahit le Gotei 13. En tant que Capitaine, il est un tres bon strategiste. Le Capitaine-Commandant lui confia plusieurs importantes missions, dont l'une consistant a mener une equipe au Monde Reel pour combattre les Arrancars. Expert en Shunpo: Hitsugaya est hautement competent en Shunpo. A plusieurs reprises au cours de ses combats, il a demontre qu'il etait capable de bloquer et esquiver rapidement de dangereuses attaques. Expert en Kido: Hitsugaya est hautement competent en Kido et est capable de performer de puissants encantements de Kido sans incantation, notamment pendant son combat contre Hyorinmaru, ou il utilisa un encantement de liason niveau 63 sans incantation. Combattant a mains nues: Hitsugaya fut capable de frapper a terre Hinamori d'un seul coup lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les airs. Cependant, il utilise beaucoup plus son Zanpakuto lors des combats donc ses capacites dans ce domaine restent a demontrer. 'Zanpakutō' Hyōrinmaru (氷輪丸, Cercle de Glace): Lorsque scellé, Hyōrinmaru ressemble à un katana normal, à l'exception de la garde qui est sous la forme d'une étoile de couleur bronze avec quatre pointes. Sa poignée est bleue pâle et sa gaine bleue foncée. La gaine se dissout complètement lorsqu'il sort son épée. L'épée est un peu plus longue que la plupart des Zanpakutōs, à environ 1,4 mètres de long, le rendant plus grand que Hitsugaya, l'empêche de le porter à la hanche. Au lieu de cela, il le porte sur son dos par sa barre verte sur son épaule droite. Hitsugaya est l'une des quatre personnes qui transportent un Zanpakutō sur leur dos, les autres étant Ichigo Kurosaki, Love Aikawa et Hiyori Sarugaki. L'esprit de Hyōrinmaru est celui d'un gigantesque dragon bleu glacé, de forme serpentine avec des grandes ailes et une voix imposante. Comme Ichigo, Hitsugaya a eu un lien étroit avec sa lame depuis la première fois où il éveilla ses pouvoirs de Shinigami. Avant que Tōshirō ne commence à s'entrainer à contrôler ses pouvoirs de Shinigami et à laisser échapper du Reiatsu, Hyōrinmaru pouvait constamment apparaître dans ses rêves dans un paysage glacé (probablement le monde intérieur de Tōshirō) et faire appel à lui, bien que Tōshirō n'est toujours pas parvenu à l'entendre. Hyōrinmaru est le plus puissant de tous les Zanpakutōs de type glace dans la Soul Society. Comme tel, Hitsugaya n'a pas besoin d'eau pour être présent afin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Le contrôle d'Hitsugaya sur les pouvoir d'Hyōrinmaru a été montré assez grand pour libérer certains de ses pouvoirs de glace, même dans sa forme scellée et d'utiliser l'une de ses attaques Bankai (avec moins de contrôle) avec le Shikai. Hitsugaya a une grande connection avec son Zanpakuto depuis le reveil de ce dernier. Avant qu'Hitsugaya commence a s'entrainer pour controler ses pouvoirs de Shinigami, Hyorinmaru le visite constemment dans ses reves dans une plaine de glace (probablement le monde interieur d'Hitsugaya) et l'appelle, mais si Hitsugaya n'arrivait pas a entendre son nom. *'Shikai': La commande pour desceller Hyorinmaru est "Pose-toi sur les cieux geles" (霜天に坐せ, sōten ni zase). Lorsqu'en Shikai, Hyorinmaru s'allonge legerement et devient une epee croissante attachee a sa poignee par une longue chaine de metal, qui peut egalement s'allonger. La chaine elle-meme peut etre utiliser comme une attaque ou immobiliser un adversaire. Speciale capacite du Shikai: Hyorinmaru permet a Hitsugaya a controler l'eau et la glace. Lorsqu'il balance son Zanpakuto, Hitsugaya cree une immense quantite de force spirituelle qui surgit de la pointe de l'epee, creant un flot de glace ressemblant a un dragon chinois. Le dragon vole pres des adversaires et gele instantanement tout ce qu'il touche. Hyorinmaru peut creer plusieurs dragons de glace pour attaquer un adversaires de differents angles. Hitsugaya peut egalement conduire ses attaques vers le sol et former une vague de glace qui englobe et gele ses adversaires. La chaine de l'epee est egalement capable de geler tout ce qu'elle touche. La force que cela emane est tellement imposante que dans la Soul Society, rien que son descellement affecte le temps et cree un orage ou un blizzard a proximite. #'Tensō Jūrin' (天相従臨, Domination des cieux): Un des pouvoirs basics de Hyorinmaru, mais egalement son plus puissant. Cela lui permet de controler le temps dans l'immediate proximite, ou plus specifiquement, controler l'eau dans l'atmosphere environant. Cette capacite est utilisable en Shikai et en Bankai. Cependant, Hitsugaya affirme que cet aspect de ses pouvoirs n'est pas totalement mature et qu'il n'aime pas l'utiliser en Bankai, etant donne qu'il n'est pas certain qu'il pourra le controler suffisemment pour que cette attaque ne tue pas tout le monde dans les environs. *'Bankai': Daiguren Hyōrinmaru (大紅蓮 氷輪丸, "Grand lotus pourpre d'anneau de glace") fait couler de la glace de Hyorinmaru a Hitsugaya, commencant par son bras droit que la glace englobe, entourant la main qui tient l'epee et la poignee de l'epee en une tete de dragon de glace; la poignee devient alors de la forme d'une etoile de huit pointes et non de quatre. La glace continue d'englober ses epaules et cree deux grandes ailes et une longue queue de glace. Elle couvre egalement son bras gauche dont la main est dotee de griffes ainsi que ses jambes dont les pieds se transforment en griffes. Ces nouveaux membres sont mobiles et peuvent etre utilises comme une extension de lui-meme en combat. Durant certaines apparences de son Bankai, trois fleurs de glace flottent dans son dos, chacune consistant de quatre petales pareils a des diamants. Ces fleurs disparaissent petal par petal alors que le combat progresse, menant Shawlong Kufang a speculer que lorsque tous les petales auront disparu, le Bankai disparaitra, clamant que son Bankai n'est pas complet a cause du jeune age d'Hitsugaya. Pendant le combat contre Luppi, ces petales etaient absents, cependant, lors du combat contre Harribel et Aizen, ces petales etaient presents. Speciale capacite du Bankai: Le Bankai de Hyorinmaru a quelques techniques additionelles. #'Regeneration du Bankai': Pendant son combat contre Luppi Antenor, le Bankai d'Hitsugaya fut endomage. Cependant, il s'est regenere, et Hitsugaya affirma que tant qu'il y a de l'eau dans les environs, son Bankai peut se regenere infiniment. #'Clone de glace': Une seule fois par activation de son Bankai, Hitsugaya est capable de creer et former une large quantite de glace lui ressemblant parfaitement. Ce clone semble tres vivant etant donne qu'il peut saigner. Cette capacite peut etre utilisee seulement une fois dans un combat. #'Bouclier d'ailes de glace': Hitsugaya est capable de s'englober grace a ses ailes autour de lui-meme, telle une sphere le protegeant des attaques. #'Ryūsenka' (竜霰花, Dragon de fleurs de grele): Lorsqu'Hitsugaya poignarde ses adversaires, un enorme eclat de glace surgit du point de contact entre Hyorinmaru et ses adversaires, englobant et gelant ces derniers. Hitsugaya peut alors faire briser la glace et ses adversaires pieges dedans. #'Sennen Hyōrō '(千年氷牢, Prison de glace de mille ans): Hitsugaya cree beaucoup de piliers de glace qui l'encercle lui et ses adversaires. A cette commande (tournant son epee a 90 degres dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre), ces piliers se deplacent vers les ennemis, les enveloppant et les ecrasant. Bien que cette technique est tres puissante, Hitsugaya declare que cela prend un temps cinsiderable a preparer, et donc la distraction de son ennemi est cruciale pour reussir cette technique. #'Hyōten Hyakkasō' (氷天百華葬, Funeraille des cent fleurs des cieux geles): Cette technique est l'extension des pouvoirs de Tensō Jūrin. Cependant, parce qu'Hitsugaya n'aime pas utiliser Tensō Jūrin en Bankai, il utilise rarement Hyōten Hyakkasō. Cette technique ouvre un enorme trou a travers les cieux et fait tomber une grande quantite de neige sur son adversaire. Lorsque la neige entre en contact avec l'ennemi, des fleurs de glace fleurissent sur tout son corps, le piegeant instantanement dans un pilier de glace. Hitsugaya declara que lorsque la centieme fleur fleurira, la vie de celui qui les avait touche mourra. #'Guncho Tsurara' (群鳥氷柱, Troupeau de glacons): Hitsugaya peut transformer l'eau en glace et ensuite balancer son epee qui cree une rangee de poignards de glace qui volent sur son ennemi. #'Hyōryū Senbi '(氷竜旋尾, Queue tourbillonante du dragon de glace): Avec cette technique Hitsugaya balance son epee dans une direction lineaire et cree une grande quantite de glace de son epee en une forme croissante. Zekku (絶空, Vide brisee): Cette capacite permet a Hitsugaya de controler Hyōryū Senbi et l'envoyer dans les airs. Relations Hitsugaya a rencontre plusieurs personnages dans la serie. Les plus importantes de ces relations sont listes ci-dessous: Grand-mere Lorsqu'ils etaient enfants dans Rugonkai, Hitsugaya vivait avec Hinamori et sa grand-mere. Il croyait que seulement ces deux personnes n'avaient pas peur de lui a ce moment-la, alors que beaucoup de personnes disaient qu'il etait "froid comme la glace". Il declare aimer sa grand-mere parce qu'elle n'a jamais pense ainsi. Elle lui envoie parfois des amanatto dans ses quartiers. Momo Hinamori Hitsugaya et Hinamori sont des amis d'enfance et vivaient ensemble dans le District 1 de Rukongai. Lorsqu'Hinamori entra dans l'Academie des Shinigamis, Hitsugaya etait un peu bouleverse parce qu'ils ne pourront plus se voir avant qu'ils en avaient l'habitude. Ils ont une tres proche relation et Hitsugaya s'inquiete souvent pour elle. Il menaca de tuer Ichimaru s'il ferait tomber une seule goutte de sang d'Hinamori, et s'etait battu contre lui meme apres qu'Hinamori l'attaqua, croyant qu'Hitsugaya etait le reel assassin d'Aizen. Hitsugaya a egalement enormement de haine contre Aizen pour avoir trahi Hinamori et est meme capable de perdre sa position de Capitaine pour le tuer. Rangiku Matsumoto Bien qu'ils ont de tres differentes personnalites, Hitsugaya et Matsumoto ont une tres proche relation. Matsumoto fut celle qui convint Hitsugaya a devenir Shinigami et entrer a l'Academie afin d'apprendre a controler son incontrolable reiatsu. En tant que Capitaine et Vice-Capitaine, Matsumoto est devenue tres ouverte avec Hitsugaya, ce qui ennuie souvent ce dernier. Jūshirō Ukitake Ukitake et Hitsugaya ont beaucoup de respect l'un vers l'autre, mais dans les Shinigami Cup il fut revele qu'Ukitake donne parfois des bonbons a Hitsugaya. Lorsque ce dernier demande a Ukitake pourquoi il fait cela, il lui dit que leurs noms se ressemblent et contiennent dedans "Shiro", ce qui signifie "blanc", et ils ont tous les deux des cheveux blancs. Ukitake a egalement offert une statue d'Hitsugaya de la meme taille pour son anniversaire. Répliques *"Nous y revoila, les vieux hommes et leurs stupides disputes. Quelle plaie." *(A Gin Ichimaru) "Si tu fais couler une seule goutte de sang d'Hinamori... Je te tuerai." *(A Momo Hinamori) "Hinamori ! Combien de fois dois-je te le dire ? Ce n'est pas "Hitsugaya-kun". C'est "Capitaine Hitsugaya"." *(A Luppi Antenor) "Tu es trop clement avec un adversaire que tu as frappe seulement une fois. N'as-tu jamais entendu parler de poursuivre neanmoins ?" *(A Tia Harribel) "Je ne pensais pas que la vitesse et la force de tes attaques auraient soudainement autant augmente. C'est une bonne chose que j'ai pris des precautions, bien que je ne voulais pas utiliser cette technique si tot etant donne que je ne peux l'utiliser qu'une seule fois. Ne sous-estime pas la force d'un Shinigami." *(A Tia Harribel) "Pour te remercier de ton cours, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose. Le moment ou tu executes ta plus puissante technique est le moment des plus grandes crises. Ceci est egalement une inviolable loi de la guerre." *(A Sōsuke Aizen) "Balancer son epee avec le sens du devoir est ce que fait un Capitaine. Balancer son epee pleine de haine n'est rien de plus que de la basique violence. Les Capitaines ne se referent pas a cela lorsqu'ils se battent." *(A Sōsuke Aizen) "Tu as parfaitement raison, Aizen. Mon epee est pleine de haine. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te combattre. Je suis venu ici pour violemment t'entailler en pieces." *(A Sōsuke Aizen) "Je me fiche si ce combat me coute ma position de Capitaine si cela veut dire que je peux te tuer." Autres Apparitions Hitsugaya apparait dans le deuxieme film de Bleach; Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion comme l'un des deux personnages principaux. Lorsque le Sceau du Roi, un ancient artefact, est volee, Hitsugaya decide de poursuivre les voleurs. Apres les avoir rencontre et combattu, il disparait, menant le Seireitei a le suspecter de trahison. Ichigo Kurosaki et d'autres partent alors a sa recherche et Hitsugaya tombe alors sur un sombre secret concernant un Shinigami mort il y a bien longtemps... Hitsugaya est un personnage jouable dans tous les jeux videos Bleach, a l'exception de Bleach: Heat the Soul. Souvent, il est jouable sous differentes formes, tel en Shikai et en Bankai, et meme en son Gigai. Dans Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, Hitsugaya est egalement jouable dans son uniforme d'ecolier. Hitsugaya est l'un des trois personnages de Bleach a apparaitre dans deux albums Bleach Beat Collection, les deux autres etant Ichigo Kurosaki et Rukia Kuchiki. Le premier album est une compilation avec Momo Hinamori et son Vice-Capitaine, Rangiku Matsumoto, ou il chante This Light I See. Le deuxieme album est egalement une compilation, cette fois-ci avec le protagoniste, Ichigo Kurosaki, ou il chante Bleach the Limitation. Futilité * Il a été vôté le personnage le plus populaire dans un vôte récent du magazine Shonen Jump, le 26 Janvier 2008. Il a gagné avec 8278 vôtes, excédant Rukia avec 383 vôtes (Dans les précédents vôtes, il fut placé en deuxième et septième places). * Son Zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru, a aussi été vôté le Zanpakutō le plus populaire dans un vôte récent du même magazine alors que son Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, fut placé en 16ième place. * Dans le sondage sur les meilleurs combats de Bleach, le combat d'Hitsugaya contre Ichimaru vint en 5eme place. Références Navigation Catégorie:Capitaine Shinigami Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Mâle Catégorie:Shinigami